1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable batteries, i.e., secondary batteries, refer to batteries that may be charged and discharged compared to primary batteries, which cannot be charged. Rechargeable batteries are widely used in high tech electronic devices, e.g., cellular phones, laptop computers, or camcorders, and also as batteries for cars.
Rechargeable batteries include an electrode assembly and an electrolyte solution. The electrode assembly includes a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator. In a lithium ion rechargeable battery, the electrolyte solution includes lithium ions. The positive electrode plate and the negative electrode plate of the electrode assembly may respectively include an electrode tab exposed to the outside of the electrode assembly.
The electrode assembly may be accommodated inside a case, and an electrode terminal may be exposed out of the case. The electrode tab may extend out of the electrode assembly and be electrically connected to the electrode terminal. The case may be, e.g., cylindrical or quadrilateral.
A battery module may be formed by stacking a plurality of unit battery cells of a rechargeable battery horizontally or vertically. Also, a plurality of battery modules may be stacked horizontally or vertically to form a battery pack.